Desperation of Lovers, Collaboration of Friends
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Full story & drabble fic in 1! 1st and 2nd chap shows how it'll happen. Latest chapter- Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba and Dr. Agasa reach Rome and join a Gem Treasure Hunt! Will they finally find Pandora? And will Kaito's secrets be finally revealed?
1. It's A Small World After All

_**Hello there dear readers! So… you readers may be thinking (well to those who have read my other stories anyway)… why did I post another story when I still haven't updated some of my other ones, right? Well… don't worry! I promise to finish all of them, though it would take a while. :P Inspiration for those other stories aren't just striking me. But, I really promise to update them as soon as I can think of what to add! Anyway!!! For this new story of mine, let's say you guys will really get surprised, because this isn't those normal cases Shinichi solves. Actually, it isn't the normal cases even Heiji or the other detectives solves.**_

_**Heiji Hattori's POV**_

It was a Sunday morning, and I was asked by Kudo- no, Conan, the little kid, to come with him to his house today. I don't really know why, but he said to pack my bags for we were in for a tough case. He even said it could last for months. Great…

Though, you know, this really made me ponder. Shinichi Kudo usually solves cases for a few minutes, sometimes hours, usually, less than a day. The most it would be was a few days. Then… why would he be so fussed up about this one? He didn't actually tell me the details. I just looked at him questionably the whole trip from Osaka.

"Don't worry Hattori-kun. We won't die- probably. If that's what you're thinking of," he suddenly spoke. He must have seen my curious yet worried look.

I broke a sweat. What did he mean that we won't probably die? I could only give out an 'uhh…'

Though, seriously, I really want to know why he called me here. Of all- Oh, it seems like I've been wondering off already, we're here at Nee-chan's house. That was fast.

The kid rang the bell. "Nee-chan, please open the door, it's us!" he called out.

Ran immediately opened the door as said. Her face looked a little bit sad. Maybe because Conan will be away for a while. Yeah, even a s a kid, she really still cares for Kudo. She may not know it… but yeah. "Hattori-kun? You're here, huh? With Conan-kun? Well, come on in," she greeted with a forged smile, upon opening the door.

We went in as she said and then walked directly to the living room.

"Ei… Hattori-kun… you didn't bring Kazuha-chan with you?" Ran suddenly asked. I was sooo not ready for that question. Though, I guess it can't be helped. Starting from when I introduced 'zuha to Ran, she was always coming with me to my cases involving Ran and Kudo.

"Uh… she had a lot of stuff to do back home… That's why she couldn't come," I decided to lie. I didn't know what else to do anyway. If I told her I left her, I would just end up being the mean guy. Even though I told her that I'll be away anyway.

"Oh, okay," she disappointedly said and paused for a while. She misses her, I just know it. They're almost like bestfriends. "So… do you boys want some juice? I'll go make some at the kitchen," Nee-chan continued then went off. I just smiled and Kudo just nodded.

So, after that, we sat by the couch, and Kudo told me everything.

"Hattori… you may be wondering… why I called you," he started, his hands trembling as if he feared something gravely. This really wasn't like him.

"Yeah. Pretty much," I answered, with eyes half opened. I really don't see the big deal of his actions. It's just a case. He solves all the cases he gets in to. But from what I see… it's as if he thinks he has no chance on this one.

"Someone contacted me, and uh… he knows I'm Kudo." My mouth opened. So that's why he was acting this bizarre. Was he serious? "From the mail… a few days ago… he asked me to go to an island, referring to me as… Shinichi. And… he told me to bring you."

That was such a shocking news. How did this person know Conan was Kudo? "What? But… aren't Ai, Doctor Agasa, your parents and I the only ones who know about your real identity? Sure that was that one case someone knew your identity because of your fingerprints, but- wait… he knows that you know me? Crud. Then Kazuha's life may be in danger as well. It is good that she didn't come."

"Yeah… it's pretty weird. It's even weirder since he asked me to bring Ran and Mori, as well as Haibara and Doctor Agasa. He even addressed you to bring Kazuha."

"So… wait, then why'd you tell me to only bring myself and distinctively said that to leave Kazuha behind?" 

He shrugged. "I have a bad feeling about this. That's why I'm not bringing Ran or even Mori. I figured their lives could be in danger. So I told you not to bring Kazuha. She might get in danger as well."

I sighed. That is a wise decision. Expected from Kudo, of course. "Oh. Then… how do we get there?"

Out of the blue, Ran suddenly came with the juices. "Here you two go," she answered with a smile.

"Thank you," we said in unison. She afterwards left us. Now, back to our talk.

"Though… how'd you manage to convince her to go on your own?" I asked until Ran was finally out of the room.

"I told her that I'll go camping with Doctor Agasa and the other kids. It's partially true anyway, except, by kids… meaning Haibara only," he answered with a grin. "How 'bout you? How'd you finally convince Kazuha-chan to not come?" 

Oh… that story? I remember all of it. "You see… it happened like this…"

_**Flashback (Still Heiji's POV)**_

It was the moment of truth. No… not asking Kazuha out or telling her that I freaking love her. A less moment of truth than those. I'm not yet ready anyway. Heck, I don't even know when I'll be ready for that. Anyway, it's the moment I tell her I'll be leaving her for quite a while. Yeah, this was going to be hard. And I have a bad feeling about this.

She just came from aikido practice, and she must be worn out. This is the perfect timing. "Uh… Kazuha-chan, may I tell you something?" I nervously asked.

She just wiped herself with a towel then turned to me. "What is it Heiji?" she asked all clueless. She had no hunch whatsoever on the news I was about to lay on her.

"Uh… listen, we need to talk…" I started then lead her outside the dojo, where there was a mini garden. Now… hmm… where can we talk seriously? Oh, over there! That bench over that big cherry tree's perfect. "Let's take a seat over there," I said, pointing to the bench.

"Sure, okay," Kazuha answered and walked to it. I followed. Next, she sat down and I sat down beside her.

Now, I have to tell her. Tell her Heiji. Just blurt it out. It's that easy, right? "Listen… 'zuha…" I started then made a deep breath. "We've been friends for a long time and…"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"And uh… I have to tell you something really important."

She looked at me seriously and smiled. It was as if she was expecting something good. Heck, that was the exact opposite. This made it harder for me. "What?" she asked, still all clueless.

I closed my eyes. I just blurted it out as I planned. I couldn't tell it to her with my eyes open anyway. She'll do something bad, I just know it. Might as well not see it. "I need to go to Tokyo and meet Kudo. We have a case to solve. I'll be gone for a few months!"

And that was that. Yeah, blurt it out in just a second and a half. Though, I know she heard it all. Because of this, I expected a hip throw or even a rotation throw, one of the basic moves in aikido, which she usually does to people. I even expected at least a slap on the face. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes after a few seconds. "Kazuha?" I asked, seeing that she was crying silently.

"Aho! Why are you leaving me for so long? Do you want me to experience what Ran experiences right now? Shinichi's been gone for almost a whole year!" she said, sniffing her nose out.

I can't believe it. Here it is… the waterworks. I can't deal with it when she cries. Though, what does she mean by she'll experience what Ran experiences. Ran obviously likes Kudo. Does that mean? I'm not really sure. "Listen Kazuha, I'm sorry but you can't come. You could be in danger. But wait for me. I promise to come back," I said as I pulled her on the waist and placed her head on my shoulder. I felt her stiffen.

"Heiji… why can't I come?" she asked, looking all sad.

Uh… I don't really know. But I can't tell her that. I can't tell her that Kudo told me especially not to bring her. What to say? What to say? Uh… "I have to… uh… help Kudo, so that she could come back to Ran permanently. He's in a really tough case. That's why he's been gone for so long. You might get in trouble if I bring you. That's why you shouldn't come with me."

Kazuha wiped her tears and stopped crying for a while. "Really?"

She bought it! Oh no… I have to go with it as well! Stupid! Stupid! Of all the things to say, why that? What if Kudo doesn't go back to his form, she'll get suspicious! "Yeah it's a BIG case. He misses her like crazy, and he wants to finish it as soon as he can."

She afterwards unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek. It's not like she never had done it before, but every time she does, it's just so memorable and it makes me speechless. "Heiji, come back, okay?" she said as another tear rolled down his cheek. "And you take care you… masochist," she insulted. Though seriously, maybe I am one. Of all these cases I get involved in, it's as if I enjoy being abused.

But then, I thought of the important thing to think of. Making her happy. "Yeah, I will take care. So don't you cry anymore," I answered, wiping of her tears. I hated seeing her cry. Especially this time. It's as if she had this ultra-mega-worried look that something really bad would happen to me. As if she won't see me anymore.

"I won't," she replied, forcing a smile. I smiled as well. What was I thinking? Of course she'll see me again. It's not as if I'll be shrinking like Kudo, right? What are the odds of that happening?

_**End of flashback**_

"Wait… Hattori, that means, when you return back to Osaka, Kazuha would want to ask if I came back to Ran already! You fool!" Kudo commented, hitting my head hard. He may be a kid, but that was a pretty hard blow. That hurt.

"Ouch!" I said then pinched both of his cheeks. He cried in pain.

"What was that for? You deserved it!" he said then rubbed his red cheeks. Haha! But seriously, I guess it really is my fault.

"Yeah, it was my bad. But… that's the first thing I thought of! I panicked!"

He sighed and relaxed a bit. "Well, there's nothing we could do anymore, is there, huh?"

I crossed my arms to my chest. "I guess not."

"By the way… it said in the letter, that Kaitou Kid would be assisting us as well," he said upon recalling.

I twitched. WHAT? "Kaitou? That thief? Seriously?" I asked him, eying at him in a doubtful manner.

He nodded. He was serious. I can't believe it. Whenever that thief was with us, something bad ought to happen. Sure, he helps us, and usually something bad already happens to Kudo and me. We're like murder-magnets. But with Kaitou Kid present, our bad luck doubles! We'll become… murder-super-magnets or something like that! "Oh… and… it says in the letter that I should call on Hakuba as well. Which I already did."

I got shocked again. That Kudo sure knows how to make me do so. If I know, he enjoys seeing me in this distressed state. Baka! "Hakuba?! That condescending jerk? We have to work with him again?" I remarked. What I said is absolutely true, though. I'm not judging. I'm stating a fact.

The kid nodded with a sweat drop. It appears he doesn't like the situation as well. I mean, who wouldn't? That Hakuba may have helped us, but he really was a jerk. All knowledgeable. Bah! Which reminds me… whatever happened to him? He said that someone dear to him was also held captive in the theme park, when we three worked together. I wonder who that person is since the police only guarded Ran, Kazuha and the kids then. Bah! I shouldn't think of that! Who am I to- wait a minute… "Kudo, when do we leave?!" I asked upon realizing the question, banging both of my hands on the table. Why haven't I asked that? That's what's important. Not that Saguru's love life.

He looked at his watch. And I looked at mine. It's exactly five in the afternoon already. "Right now," he said. Consequently, there was a doorbell heard. Kudo smiled. "They're on time."

Ran opened the door. It was Doctor Agasa and Haibara. "Come in, come in, why don't I get you two something to-"

"No, we have a deadline to meet," the old Prof said.

"Deadline?" I whispered to Kudo.

"We have to be on that island before midnight. And I'm telling you, it's a little bit far from here," he whispered back.

"Oh." 

---

And we were off. Next thing I remembered, we were on our way to that so called 'island'. I just dozed off in the car since it got really boring along the wake. I woke up when we were actually there. Yeah, that means I slept at the boat as well. I only woke up for a while when we transferred to the boat.

---

Upon reaching the island, upon observation, it was obviously not inhabited by much people, nor did it have that much animals. But… in a mere distance, one could see a big mansion. I guess that must be our destination.

"Hey-Kudo…"

He was about to say something to me, when suddenly, there was a cold whistle of the air that passed by. And there was… Kaitou Kid. He went towards the direction of the mansion. "Great, he's here," I said disappointed. "Now where's-"

"I'm right here, if you're asking," Hakuba said, appearing from nowhere.

"Then we're all here. Come on, let's go to the mansion. Kid already has a head start," Shinichi… err… Conan… whatever he is called, spoke. Seriously, I've been working with him for a while already and I don't know what to call him.

---

We reached the mansion in a span of ten minutes, with the help of a car. Afterwards, we entered it with the help of two maids.

"Please go to your right, guests. This will lead you to the dining room. Our chef has just prepared you dinner," they said in unison, smiling at all of us, though oddly smiling more at Haibara, as if they knew her. This made her aware, and of course all of us as well, except the very clueless Doctor Agasa.

Though, I think something else is peculiar. How did they know we would be over at this time? They said the chef 'just' prepared us dinner. It's 10: 45, not exactly an exact time. How could it be so exact?

---

In the dining room, we all got our seats, and then ate our food, ignoring a while all of our suspicions, since we were all hungry already, even Kid. But suddenly, as I took my first sip in the soup, I can't remember much after that. I guess… I fainted, though I did have a hard feeling in my chest-maybe even in my heart before that happened.

---

I opened my eyes, finally waking up, and I saw the same sight I saw before I fainted. But something was oddly different. The surroundings were much bigger, and my clothes were really loose. What was the meaning of all this? 

I looked at my hands clearly, and I saw that they had shrunk. Actually, not only my hands but my whole body! What is friggin happening? I'm like turning into a kid. Where's… "Kudo!" I screamed out loud, looking right beside me. There I saw… he was all back to himself. What has the world gotten into? The world has turned upside down.

"Hattori… what happened? I'm back to my own self. But… you… you're a kid!" he commented. "What about the others!?" he asked, looking around. He gaped afterwards.

I wondered what was wrong, and I saw it for myself… Kaitou Kid had become really a kid as well. A little kid, in white cloth, which apparently resembles Kudo when he was Conan. Even Hakuba turned into a kid. Though, the weird thing is, Haibara's back to herself and Doctor Agasa hasn't changed. "What's going on?"

Haibara… or since she's grown up already, let's call her Shiho for now, okay? Anyway, Shiho began to explain. "I knew those maids looked oddly familiar. They're from the Black Organization. Apprentices actually."

We all were startled. Were we really in the domains of the wretched organization?

Shinichi started. "But… Haiba… Shiho, if this was the case… then… why didn't Doctor Agasa change? Didn't he eat-"

"Actually, I did. That's unusual," he answered.

Shiho started to speak. "Maybe there wasn't any drug in his-"

Suddenly, the lights darkened and it cut-off Shiho's statement. Great. What's this about? I don't feel good about this at all.

The lights opened after a few seconds, but this time, it revealed some members of the syndicate.

"Gin and Vodka," Shiho said exasperated.

I started to speak. "They're the ones who shrunk-" though, I guess I got cut-off. It was no use speaking anyway. There were suddenly handcuffs on the chairs we were in. We were trapped.

"Why do this!?" the little Kaitou Kid asked, his monocle sagging from his face.

"Ah, the infamous second generation Kid, we finally meet. As well for the other infamous people here, Hakuba Saguru, Heiji Hattori… and we've met before, Shinichi Kudo. Nice to meet you all," Vodka said, looking at each and every one of us.

"It's nice to see you here as well, Sherry," Gin said, approaching Shiho then caressed her face. Shiho just spit on him. Obviously she hated the guy. And she should. They were about to kill her before. They're the ones that caused her to intake the drug.

"How did you guys find out about us?" she suddenly asked.

"We kind of figured it out, since in the news, it was all about Kogoro Mori and the Detective Boys solving all sorts of cases. Then, we found out that Kogoro had a kid assistant, which belong to the Detective Boys. That kid apparently looks like the teenager we used as a guinea pig for your drug. After that, it was easy to connect the dots and find out that you were near him," Vodka explained.

"Now what are you going to do?" Hakuba asked, trying to break the handcuffs on him.

"You can't get away. Those are specially made to even hold the fiercest of monsters. Now, now. Don't you all worry. We're not here to kill you," Gin said, walking around the room. "We're here to hire you all to… how do I say this? Solve a case."

"Let me guess, you want us to look for Pandora?" Kaitou Kid remarked. What is this Pandora he was talking about anyway? And he seems familiar to the syndicate as well? What is his deal?

"Correct, Kaitou Kid. We're already bored of following you in letting you find it, so we figured to ask you and your friends to find it for us within three months, because the comet that triggers its tears will be passing the earth, specifically Japan, on the fifth of September."

"What is this Pandora?" I couldn't help but ask. I was clueless.

"It's a gem, that cries of tears that would lead to immortality. And these selfish jerk want their hands on it," Kaitou Kid explained. "They've been after it for years. And since they couldn't have it, and since my father wouldn't help them, they killed him. And I decided to be the new Kid just to destroy Pandora and gain revenge."

"So that's why you always return what you steal," Shinichi said.

"But what does it look like?" Doctor Agasa asked.

"It's a doublet, a gem hidden in another gem, that's why all I steal are gems."

"Aha… I see. That's why you steal. And that's why Officer Nakamori says he's been catching you since he became an officer. It makes sense now," Hakuba started. He afterwards asked, "Wait, what if we refuse your offer, what would you do?" Yes, that was a nice question. Because why would we help them? I turned to Gin and Vodka, the others did as well.

"That's simple," Vodka said and took a remote from his pocket. He clicked it and appeared was a big monitor, showing Ran, Mori, Kazuha, and some other girl that looked a lot like Ran, though with a different kind of hairstyle.

Different shouts were heard simultaneously. "Kazuha!!!" I yelled.

"Ran!!!" was heard from Shinichi.

And Kid and Hakuba just strangely said the same thing. "Aoko!!!" I wonder why they both know that person. This may lead to the key to Kid's real identity. Even Hakuba thinks so. He looked at Kid as soon as he can because of this, as if quickly deducing why he would react in such a way. But he decided to just ignore it for a while, when he finally just put his attention to the two BO members.

"What are you going to do with them!? Where are they?!" the said Hakuba asked.

Gin grinned deviously. "They're on a boat, off to this island as well. You'll be seeing them later on."

"But we told them not to come!!!" I exclaimed. Crap, why would Kazuha come if I told her not to! She's so stubborn!

"Yeah, but we gave them different letters, for an invitation of some sort. Because when we find out you won't be bringing them and disobeyed us, we just decided to invite them ourselves. Now, by this said, I think you should all cooperate. And if any defiance would be again made, they would be immediately put to die. Because we have our greatest snipers lurking them, 24/7. Some of them you may even know. Korn, Chianti, are a few. Anyway, if we just order them to kill them by phone, then it's as easy as pie," Vodka started.

"You wouldn't want that, would you?" Gin continued.

Nobody could say a word. We were all weak now. We couldn't argue anymore. They had the upper hand. Though, that's just so low. They just had to technically threaten us by using people dear to us. I guess, that's what's expected of them. That's why Kudo couldn't tell Ran that he was Conan, to protect her from them.

"Kuso… Fine… we accept your terms!!! We'll find Pandora!!!" Shinichi hastily said.

All looked at him, including at me, because that really isn't a very wise decision. But in the end, we let it pass. We obviously have no choice. I now feel what Kudo felt from the start. It's as if this is going to be the biggest case we would handle. And we better solve it, of course saving everybody and not letting the syndicate have its way. For as friends, we have to save them, but as detectives, we demand for the truth of the common good.

_**A/N: So… yeah… that's the first chap! For the next chap, the girls and the guys will clash! Though, Heiji, Kaitou and Hakuba would still be small kids. At least Ran and Shinichi would see each other again, right? Oh, BTW… for the next chapter, I plan on Kazuha and Aoko telling their feelings about their childhood friends to the kids just like when Ran told Conan he likes Shinichi. Wouldn't that be fun and nice to read? So please! Read and Review and also… read the next chapters to come! XD **_


	2. World's Apart

_**So here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! The girls confess! BTW, just stating, I only updated this because I got caught up with spy stuff which is kinda related with detective stuff, thanks to Totally Spies. Lol. Anyway, hope you guys like this and please, one review per person. So I could have the urge to update this. Hope you like it.**_

_**Kazuha's POV**_

God, I can't seem to keep my mind of Heiji. Ran may be here, and I'm so happy she is, since I've missed her so much. She's like one of my best friends. But… I just have the weirdest feeling that something bad is going to happen to Heiji, my real best friend. I hope I'm wrong. I'm not beside him, and something really goes wrong when that's the case. Though, I guess he's still safe with the omamori I gave him. But still!

"Kazuha… you okay? You're spacing out," Ran suddenly asked out of the blue. I guess she is right. I am spacing out. It's all Heiji's fault. Sometimes, I wonder why I love that deduction nerd idiot. But I guess I can't help who I love.

I just scratched my head. "Uh… sorry, I'm just wondering what Heiji's doing right now."

"I can't blame you. I wonder what Shinichi is doing every minute," she whispered with a smile. I smiled as well.

Though her father just raised an eyebrow, while standing a few meters-about three to five-away from us. I guess he suspects that we're talking about Shinichi. We just ignored it. Who cares? If Ran loves the guy that may put her father out of business, he can't do anything with it. "So anyway, Ran… who's that girl? Want to make friends with her?" I pointed out. She's been alone since we got on this boat. We should at least greet her.

Ran turned around the nodded. "Sure."

And we approached as talked about. "Hi there. My name's Kazuha, and this is Ran," I introduced. "And you are?"

She smiled gently. Looking carefully, she looks like Ran's twin yet with a different hairstyle. "I'm Aoko, Aoko Nakamori." 

Uncle Mori suddenly exclaimed, "You're not related to Inspector Nakamori, are you?"

"Actually, he's my father." 

"Oh, I see," he answered as he rubbed his chin.

"So anyway, Aoko, you got an invitation to the island as well?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. Though I really didn't want to come. But since my best friend will be away for while with who knows what he's doing, might as well enjoy this trip." 

"I know exactly what you mean," Ran and I said in unison. Haha! That was funny. Though I guess it can't be helped. We just usually wait for Heiji or Shinichi to come back. This made us three just laugh at each other.

"So do you guys know who invited us?" Aoko asked, being serious already.

"Actually, we don't really know as well. It was an invitation of gratitude, and there was some money in the envelope as well," Ran explained. "I was even surprised Kazuha got the same letter." 

I nodded as I began, "Yeah. I could understand if somebody wanted to thank Uncle Mori for solving some case, but why invite me?" I asked. It was really suspicious. Heiji should be the one who's invited. But he's on a case, so I guess the person just wanted to thank me.

"And me too. I could understand if father was the one invited, but why me? He's free from work," Aoko remarked.

"Well, your answers may be answered soon. There's the island!" Uncle Mori pointed out.

We all just remained silent and stared at the place. Something felt really wrong. It wasn't the dark sky or the heavy tides. Well, it did add to that. And now, actually, it isn't about Heiji. It's about that island. There's some weird ambience present and I don't like it at all. I have a feeling something bad will happen in that house. If not, something important will.

---

Though, even if I really wanted to go back home, because of such eerie feeling, I guess we had such no choice but go find the place we were going to stay in. We were already in the island. There, we saw a mansion and I guess that's our destination. It was raining already, and the road wasn't really fixed for visitors. So we got there in about twenty minutes by car.

---

In front of the house, Ran rang the creepy doorbell shaped like a tiger, and the doors opened, revealing two maids. "Welcome to the mansion. Please go to the left, guests. There is a special dinner made for you there."

Though, that was peculiar. I noticed that to the right, it seemed like there was a dining room as well. Hmm… may be for other guests. Whatever. I'm hungry, let's eat!

---

Inside the dining area, the food was presented already. They looked beautiful and delicious. I haven't eaten much and I'm so hungry! I should stop worrying and just enjoy. I look too much on the negative sides. Though I guess that can't be helped since Heiji's like that as well. Some of his detective ways has really rubbed on me.

---

Suddenly, while we were still eating, there was a knock on the door. We all stopped eating as it opened slowly. I thought it would be the maids, serving the desserts already, but I guess, what we saw was just a complete shock. The door revealed Shinichi, with Doctor Agasa, a girl that looks like Ai when she would probably grow up and three other kids. Hmm… one of them seems oddly familiar. A little too familiar, actually. As if I've met him already. Though, I can't quite remember where.

Ran stood up. "Shinichi? Doctor Agasa?"

"Hi there," Shinichi responded in a monotone voice. Though, isn't he at all happy? He's been away from Ran for quite some time. And obviously, he loves her as she loves him, Ran just doesn't want to accept it. But by the looks of his face, he seems more sad than happy.

Ran approached him. "Why are you here?"

Doctor Agasa started. "Oh, I've brought the kids to the camp site. But Shinichi called me to come here as soon as I can."

Shinichi broke a sweat. What was up with him? He seems nervous. "Uh… you see…" 

"We're here for a case!" the little boy with a large cap said. Wait… I know that cap! That's Heiji's. Why does that kid have it?

I just have to ask him! "Why do you have Heiji's cap!?" I said, slamming both of my hands on the desk as I stood up forcibly.

He sweated in shock. That just came out of nowhere, because it was close to an impulse actually. I hate it when Heiji leaves his stuff. He's just soo annoying. Why do I have to look out for him? Oh yeah, because I love him. "Uh… I'm his cousin and he lent it to me."

I sighed. Figures. Although, isn't that weird? Heiji won't even lend that cap to me, even though I would never want it. They must be pretty close cousins for him to do so. He even hates it when I touch the hat. I haven't even seen this cousin of him too. This is actually the first time we've met.

WAIT. What's that on his neck? That's Heiji's omamori! The one I gave him! This can't be! I just charged the kid. "Why do you have this?!" I asked all mad, pulling the said omamori out. "Why would Heiji give this to you? This must be why I sense something's bad is going to happen to him! Why did he leave this behind!? Answer me kid!!!" I lost it. I really did. I crept out a little innocent kid. What was wrong with me? 

The kid closed his eyes in terror and annoyance. Though I guess it was my fault for scaring the poor kid. But knowing that Heiji doesn't have the omamori just scared the hell out of me. "I'm sorry kid. I'm sorry," I said as I carried him. "Don't cry okay. I won't scare you. I just can't believe Heiji could leave that. He knows that gives him luck, though he'll never admit it. And… it's a sign of our… friendship," I said with a hint of both annoyance and worry. 

The kid looked at me sincerely and then said, "Nee-chan… don't be worried about him. He's strong and smart. Nothing bad will happen to him. He just lent the omamori to me because he thinks something worse may happen to me."

I shrugged as I sighed. "I know he can take care of himself. And I guess, if he thinks this is the best thing to do, I should trust him, huh?" I started sadly. But… I can't be sad. Heiji wouldn't want that. I decided to force myself to lighten up. "So, he has never told me he has a cousin that looks a lot like him. Seriously, you look like a mini-Heiji. What's your name by the way?" I asked, trying to be cheerful.

The kid jumped down to my grip and took the other kid's glasses and put it on him-the one that looks a lot like Conan, but with a different hairstyle. He then looked at me. "I own this. He just borrowed it. Now do I look like a mini-Heiji?" he eagerly asked. 

I observed him. He still does. But with the glasses? Not that much anymore, I guess. I mean, Heiji will never wear such thing! Those will never suit him. "I guess not anymore. Glasses won't suit Heiji. But you look even cuter with those on," I answered, pinching his cheek. "So what's your name little kid?"

_**End of POV**_

_**Little Heiji's POV **_

Shoot… name? I don't have a name! Way to go genius! Think of a name! Let's see. Shinichi called himself Conan because of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, who wrote Sherlock Holmes. Then I guess my name should be Manford because of Manford (Emmanuel) Lepofsky for one of the writers of Ellery Queen. "Uh… I'm Manford Kawashima."

All looked at me weirdly. I guess it must be the name. "Manford?" old man Mori asked, obviously insulting my made up name.

"Yeah… my parents were big fans of Ellery Queen, and Manford is-"

"He's one of the cousins who made Ellery Queen and used it as a pseudonym. Yeah, Heiji mentioned it a couple of times to me," Kazuha answered. Wow, she does listen. I thought everything I say about Ellery Queen just goes in her ear then out the other.

"Oh my gosh!" Ran suddenly explained as she pointed to Kaitou Kid. "You look a lot like Conan!"

He obviously twitched. Uh-oh, he's in big trouble.

"No, actually, you look a lot like someone I know," the other girl with them said. If I could recall right, Hakuba and Kaitou Kid called her Aoko.

Kaitou Kid sweat dropped. He's really nervous now. I guess the two are right. He does look like Conan and maybe, just maybe… since he knows that Aoko, they may be childhood friends. That can be the only way she remembers how he looks like as a kid.

"Conan? Someone you know? Who knows, right? I'm just a kid. Kid's have a lot of look alikes!" he insisted, laughing. Though, I think he isn't disguising himself anymore. Usually, to hide his identity, he hides it by pretending to be someone else, but he didn't pretend himself. No, he's not Conan, because the hair's different, and he won't make a rookie mistake. This Kaitou Kid we're talking about. Seriously, who is he?

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hakuba asked, nearing me.

"You know who Kid is, I presume. You both know that girl. So… he must be someone you know," I whispered to the egomaniac.

"Yeah. And I think he's-"

"Kaito! You look a lot like my best friend, Kaito," Aoko said to the kid, finally recalling.

"Exactly," Hakuba said briefly then sighed. "My greatest fear has come true. They are the same person. And apparently Aoko likes them both," he mumbled. But I heard it clearly.

So, Kaitou Kid's, Kaito, this girl's best friend and she likes them both too, huh? Hm… is this true?

Kaitou Kid sweat dropped, or as we could say, Kaito sweat dropped upon Aoko's statement. "Kaito? No, no. I don't know who you're talking about. I'm… uh… Maurice Satoshi."

I chuckled, and everyone did as well. Maurice? Where'd that come from? Manford is way better than Maurice. Though, maybe he got it from Maurice LeBlanc. Yes, I'm sure of it. The writer of Arsene Lupin, the great thief. Considering he's a thief himself, Lupin must be his icon.

Suddenly, Aoko took Kaito and carried him like Kazuha did to me a while ago. She smiled at him happily. "Don't worry. I like the name. If Kaito's here, he'll like it too. Maurice LeBlanc created the fictional thief, Arsene Lupin."

Kaito blushed so much. How obvious is that he likes Aoko. And maybe he's happy that she remembers that he likes Arsene Lupin just like how Kazuha remembers Ellery Queen.

Abruptly a blackout ensued. What the hell? Where'd that come from? Too make it worse, a familiar voice from nowhere was heard. It was Gin. Great, what is it this time? Going to shrink us all?

He began sounding shrewd, "Now, you are all complete. Like I said, I'm not here to kill you all. Well, it depends if you cooperate."

"Who is that!" Mori called out.

"It's me, Gin. Now, you all will be grouped right now, and don't worry. This will help you in your mission. Good luck, and find Pandora, or you know what will happen."

A click was heard. What was that? Suddenly, I just felt falling, as if into a hole. I guess I kinda faded and lost consciousness right after that.

---

I woke up eventually, and I thought all of it was a dream. Nope, I was still a kid. Guh-reat. But wait. Where are we? It seems like we're on a plane, seeing that all I could seen outside the window is clouds, clouds and clouds. Wait, where are the others? I'm only with Kazuha and Shiho. What's going on? Where's Shinichi, Kaito and Hakuba? Not to mention Doctor Agasa, Uncle Mori and Aoko? "Kazuha-chan! Wake up!" I said with my little yet still Osakan voice, as I shook her. I hope she's okay, and nothing was damaged in the fall.

She finally woke up after a minute or two. "Huh? What? Heiji?" she started. I guess, I still look like my old self even though I'm small and have glasses. She thought I was my old self. "Oh, it's you, Manford. Ouch, my butt hurts so hard," she continued then rubbed her butt. At least, that's all that hurts. "Oh, where are the others?" she decided to ask.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I only saw you two."

"Two?"

Shiho went near us. "Yeah, I'm here as well. I guess Gin paired us three together to find Pandora."

Kazuha was absolutely clueless. Of course she is. She didn't get threatened by the organization the way we did. "Gin? Pandora?" 

"Gin is from the organization after Shinichi and Kaitou Kid. They're after me as well. And Pandora's a gem that grants eternal life, and they're after it," Shiho explained.

Kazuha got worried. "But why use us? And what makes them think we'll find that… Pandora for evil men like them?"

"Because they know we have no choice. And because…" I stopped. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that her life is in danger? As well us Uncle Mori's and Ran's and Aoko's?

"It's because we may all die," Shiho explained.

"Then let's tell the police!" she persisted.

Shiho sounded angry. That was something new. She's usually calm and composed. "No! The police don't know what they're dealing with! We won't stand a chance if we do that! That syndicate kills people without a trace! We shouldn't take drastic measures."

Kazuha shook her head sullenly. "That can't be! You can't say that! We have to do something!"

"Kazuha-chan… they may also harm those close to you," I said, pulling her trembling hand.

She started to have teary eyes. God, no. I hate it when she cries. That's my number one weakness. "Heiji… Could they… they could, couldn't they? They could harm him? And… my family? No! I won't let that happen. Let's find that Pandora!"

"Yes, but how do we find it?" Shiho asked.

I remembered precisely what Kaitou Kid said. "Kid said it was a gem inside another gem, a doublet. I guess we have to find all the gems we can find in where we're going." 

Kazuha then started to cry. Oh no. Please don't. "Don't worry Manford, we'll find Pandora and the others. And I'll be here beside you," she said then hugged me. That was weird. I thought she'll act all scared. But… she's scared but she tries to be strong. I can't believe her.

"Nee-chan. Don't worry. You'll see Heiji again. You two are best friends, right? That's why I know your name. He talks a lot about you. No need to worry," I cheered up.

She broke the hug and looked really surprised. Then she looked at me as if scrutinizing me carefully. I though she already knew who I am by that look. But apparently I'm wrong. "I hope so, because I love him so much."

My eyes widened and gaped at her. My mouth opened out wide. WHAT DID SHE SAY!!!??? She… she… she… LOVES me? I can't help but blush! I love her too and I can't say it back!!!??? Why should I be stuck in this body by the time she tells me this!!!

"Don't worry. I think he knows you do. And I think he loves you back," Shiho tauntingly said, portraying to me, all red like a tomato. Great, I didn't know that she's like this as well. Seriously, I'm blushing here like crazy. No need to be childish in irritating me. She's as worse as Kudo!

Kazuha stared at me all concerned. "Oh, Manford. You're all red! Are you having a fever?" she said and placed a hand on my forehead. "You're hot! Don't worry, I think-"

I looked down and shook my head. "No, no… I don't have a fever. I just find it hot here."

"Funny, I find it really cold," Shiho answered naively.

I shot her an annoyed look. She just gave out a devious smile, as if thinking of some plan to annoy me with Kazuha. I just ignored it and the looked at Kazuha, who was obviously still worried yet... yeah, you guessed it. She's still clueless.

_**End of POV**_

---

In another plane on top of who knows where…

_**Shinichi's POV**_

Uh… where am I? I lost consciousness and I think I fell from somewhere. Good thing something broke my… GRACIOUS!!! What broke my fall was…

Ran woke up. Bad… really bad. "Huh? Shinichi? What are you doing to me!!! Get your head away from my breasts!!!" Ran exclaimed and pushed me away effortlessly, though it caused me pain. But I didn't mean to be in that position! Promise! I was unconscious. I didn't know! What's worse that statement woke up the Sleeping Kogoro. Great timing to wake up. Sarcastically speaking of course.

He immediately gripped me hard at my collar. She stated to Ran, "What did you say Ran? Is this boy sexually harassing you? Like on the time I let you go with him to let you see his parents!? I know I could never trust him! He may be a precocious detective like me, but he's nothing but a perverted-"

"Stop it otou-san!!!" Ran asked.

"No! I will not let him disgrace you. He'll pay big time," he said making a very angry face just for me.

Ran aimed a kick on Uncle. Though I think she wanted to miss him. It seemed just like a threat. She hit only a chair in the plane. "Put him down, otou-san!!!" she said in a very annoyed tone. Though, it was really convincing. Her dad finally dropped me.

He looked at me still mad and raised a finger, pointing directly to me. "You're lucky she's your friend, and she's here. But try something funny again and you won't get away-"

"Otou-san, it's an accident. We fell from the mansion, though I don't know how we ended up here. Shinichi couldn't possibly want to be in that position!!!" Ran explained.

They just bickered and bickered. Well, let them be. I have no right to get between them. It's a father and daughter bonding thing. So I just thought for a while and looked around the place. Judging from the place, I know exactly why we're here. "I think we're on a plane, to some place to find Pandora," I stated which stopped the father-daughter ruckus.

"Pandora?" Ran and Mori asked in unison. I remembered they weren't really there when Gin and Vodka told us the plans. I guess I have to tell them the bad news.

"It's a gem that an organization wants, specifically, the one that invited us to the island," I explained.

"What's so important about it?" Ran asked.

"It grants eternal life."

Kogoro crossed his arms. He looked at me seriously. "What makes them think-"

I looked down and my hand trembled. "That we would find it for them? Because they'll kill us and people close to us if we don't." But I soon feigned a smile, yet my hand was still on with the shaking. "But I know we'll get through this."

"Shinichi…you seem worried. You never get worried over a case, or a test at school. You're usually confident. Don't worry, I believe we'll get through this. If you're scared that organization will kill your parents, don't worry, we can beat them," Ran said to me and held my shaking hand. "Besides, there's only one truth, right?"

I looked at her directly in the eye.

"What?" she asked and blushed. She's so cute when she does. "Is there something on my face?" she asked and rubbed her face.

I giggled. "No, nothing's on your face. I just missed seeing you caring for me," I answered, blushing. She blushed some more as well. Hmm… will I ever tell her what I feel?

_**End of POV**_

---

In another plane and yes, who knows where…

_**Little Kaito's POV**_

Oh God… what happened? Where am I? And why is it soo dark? Wait… why's there polka dots here? Don't tell me…

"AAAAAHHHH!" Aoko screamed. Yep, I was thinking of the right thing. I just saw her underwear since I was under it. "Maurice, get out of there!" she said as she stood up and picked me up, blushing all over. "What were you doing there?" Whew! At least she has no clue I'm Kaito or else I'm dead. I see a mop just near here.

I tried to look innocent. "I don't know, Nee-chan. I was unconscious and I just woke up there." Which is true. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Uh… what was that?" Hakuba said and woke up. "Where are we?" he asked. Great. Why is he here? And where's the others?

"It seems like we're in an airplane," a Professor Agasa said, appearing. "And I think we have no choice but find Pandora." 

"Pandora?" Aoko asked.

"It's a gem that grants immortality. And that syndicate that invited us in that island obviously wants it," Hakuba said, sounding really show-offy as usual. That was my line!

Aoko patted his head and fixed his hair. He sooo obviously blushed. Bah! Doesn't he know Aoko just sees him as a kid! It's as if he has his hopes up that she likes him! "Wow, you're a smart little kid. What's your name?" she asked with a beam.

Hakuba stammered. Not so easy to think of a name, isn't it? That serves you for laughing of Maurice LeBlanc's name! "Uh… my name's… Anthony Takashi." He afterwards looked at me, as if thinking that his name is better than mine. Anthony's a nice name, but with the name, Takashi? It's horrible. Seriously! Where'd he get that!?

But I won't let him beat me. Aoko's closer to me. She's my best friend! Surely I'll be her favorite kid. "Aoko-chan…" I asked pulling her skirt. "If you're scared, I'll be here for you okay," I continued and placed my hands to hers. This would totally tick of Hakuba. He looks mad now.

"Aww… you're so cute. Don't worry, I know you'll protect me, mini-Kaito," she answered and unexpectingly kissed me on the cheek. You should have seen Hakuba's face… what a face!!! He's liked a green eyed monster. Maybe even worse!

"So… this Kaito person, you like him?" I asked to annoy Hakuba more. Ah, the joy of seeing him tortured. Doctor Agasa just chuckled. I guess he already knows my identity, and of course this condescending egomaniac must know it as well. Though, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Nobody will believe him anyway since he's a kid. And no matter he may hate me, I guess he won't sell out my identity if I promise that I'll never steal again after we get Pandora.

I then saw Aoko shrug. "No point of hiding it, anyway. Yeah, I like him. Actually, I love him. He's my best friend, and he's always been there for me. He may be a pervert but I love how I know he's always there for me. Sweet, thoughtful, funny, and dependable. Besides, even if I know him so much, I'll never tire of him. He's just so interesting, so… Kaito. God, I miss him already. How I wish he could be here with us," she said with a very happy lovey-dovey smile. The kind my fan girls make whenever they see Kaitou Kid in the newspaper. I can't believe it! Aoko likes me-no, loves me?!? Of course, I love her too. But… I never expected her to say that, especially to a kid she just met. God, I'm blushing so much right now.

"But don't you hate the way he flips your skirt and tells you, you're not attractive!!!???" Hakuba suddenly asked. By this I fell down, anime style. I guess he snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. I don't blame him. Aoko's beautiful. I'm happy she loves me. And it's weird to think this, but I guess I'm sorry for Hakuba as well. He just got rejected without Aoko knowing she did so.

Though, upon laying that question, of course she wondered. "You know Kaito, Anthony? Even how perverted he is?"

I fell down, anime-style again! What a question! She tells me she loves me but still brings that pervert thing. I can't help it… It's kinda an impulse to see what's her underwear for today!

Hakuba jittered. Think of something idiot, or your identity will be revealed! What kind of detective are you!? "Uh… I know… Hakuba, your classmate, and I heard it from him. He's… my cousin," he lied. I sighed. Nice comeback.

"Ah, I see. That must be why you look a lot like him. The red eyes, the blonde hair, the accent, and a lot of other things? Very Hakuba. Anyway, is that how he describes Kaito? I guess that can't be helped. He really is like that. But as I said… no matter how perverted he is I still love him," she said and patted Hakuba's head.

She means it. She really means it. And I'm happy. Hakuba in the other hand is of course sad… and I guess mad at me. He looks at me as if I killed his mother!

But I don't care! I'm not gonna think about that! What Aoko said is just… just… to unbelievable. And I just… I just can't believe, I can't tell her that I love her back. Screw Hakuba and his feelings! I'll tell Aoko I love her anyway! The question is how…

_**End of POV **_

---

And with all three groups in different planes, going off to somewhere they didn't know, they of course still didn't know what troubles may lie ahead. Shinichi, Ran and Mori were assigned to look for the said gem all over Asia, including Russia, and their first stop was at China. Doctor Agasa, Kaito, Aoko and Hakuba, in the other hand are off to the beautiful Europe, where their first stop is in Italy, though they'll be looking for Pandora at Africa and the region of Oceania as well. While Heiji, Kazuha and Shiho will search at America, both North and South and their first stop is Canada.

Who will find Pandora first? And could they all survive this alive and beat the Black Organization? Who knows… Though, one thing is certain. There is only one truth!

_**A/N: So… that's it! Yeah crappy last two paragraphs. Sorry about that. So anyway, next chap, what pairing would you like it to be? Yes, this is kind of a drabble yet full story fic. Probably, and mostly, one pairing per chapter. So you guys would like it. So… suggestions of the pairing and what will happen. You already know where they're going just suggestion of what you want to happen, and I'll think about it. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, especially constructive criticism. Though flames aren't. R&R so I will have the will to update. XD **_


	3. Destined With The Falls of Love

**_So… like I said in my other fics that I haven't updated for a while, sorry for not updating soon! It's not that I don't want to continue this, I just don't have much time for it. :P Well, at least I have now since we're half day today. Though let me just me update my schedule… tomorrow's PROM DAY! I'm a bit excited and anxious and I hope I have a fun time tomorrow. So anyway, enough about me! Let's start this chapter!_**

As three parties were on their way to different places in the world, they grew farther apart, yet reached their destinations eventually. And the plane to the American region stopped after at least three days, then, Heiji, Kazuha and Shiho finally reached their first destination, Canada.

They went out all confused since the only ones in the airplane were them and the pilot that the Black Organization threatened. They tried questioning him before, but all he said was 'I can't tell, I can't tell. They'll kill me!'. He actually just repeated those words over and over.

Anyway, as they went down the stairs of the airplane and sought the area, they saw mysterious characters nearby.

"They must be part of the BO," Heiji whispered to Kazuha. This made Kazuha to break a sweat. Though, little Heiji noticed this and decided to make her feel better by holding her hand. "Don't worry Neechan. I'm here. And besides, they won't kill us if we cooperate. If we do, then I'm sure we can get through it. That's what Heiji… I mean… cousin Heiji always tell me that whenever we're in trouble. And I tell you, that happens a lot," he continued to talk.

Kazuha laid a smile on him. "Thanks Manford."

"Come on, let's get out of here. They're just here to spy on us," Shiho remarked all cool, calm and collected.

"Uh… okay," Kazuha nodded as she spoke.

* * *

They did as Shiho said and left the area. Soon, they saw where they were exactly in Canada, near the Niagara Falls at Ontario. Actually, it was so near, that it was in plain sight. 

Kazuha looked thrilled to see the view. She circled round and round as she breathed in the cold autumn air. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" she remarked.

"We're in Ontario, at the Niagara Falls," Heiji explained.

"Eh? You've been here, Manford?" she questioned, since Heiji sounded so normal with being there, as if he knew a lot about it, or just visited it a lot.

"No… uh… you see, I've always wanted to come here! Wow!" he tried to cover up.

Shiho just chuckled, which caused Heiji to shot her a look.

"Hey, anyway, we shouldn't be here to enjoy. We should find Pandora as soon as we can," Kazuha said to regain focus.

Heiji continued, "And it doesn't mean that even though we have three months, that we should relax. Pandora hasn't been found by Kid for more than a year, and we should be aware of that."

"Then maybe we should get a hotel and spend the night there. We could start our search there as well," Shiho explained.

"That's great idea."

* * *

The three went to the nearest hotel. And afterwards went up to their room.

"Wow, how did we afford this?" Kazuha asked as they entered.

"The Black Organization wants us to find Pandora, don't they? So whatever we need, they'll grant it," Shiho explained, stepping in as well.

Kazuha started to admire their room. "But this is way too much. A Deluxe room? With chandeliers, wine area, a beautiful view of the falls-"

"And only one bed," Heiji pointed out, twitching his eye out.

"Oh, well that's okay. We three can sleep in one bed. It's a king size bed anyway. And besides, we're only two girls and a kid," Kazuha said, blissfully making a smile.

Though, that didn't help Heiji one bit. That was completely awkward. Even though he was a kid. _"Sleeping in the same bed with…KAZUHA? OO" _

Shiho saw this reaction of this and laughed again. Heiji of course glared at her. "What? I'll be sleeping at that bed as well," she stated, yet in a voice Heiji only heard.

Heiji whispered all annoyed, "Yeah… I know. But…"

"So, let's do this! I'll search the internet, while Manford, you collect all the newspapers you can get from the hotel to find the latest news here. Shiho, you-"

"I'll walk the city and search around," she cut-off Kazuha.

This led her to just nod. She was as if a mind reader.

"Well, I'm off," Shiho said, by the door side and left quietly.

"So, I'll go get the newspapers as well," Heiji said and left for a while.

* * *

After an hour or so, he came back to report to Kazuha. First he knocked on the door, and Kazuha opened it. Next, he sat by the bed inside, and began to play with his feet. "Uh… Kazuha-neechan. There's a few gems to be unraveled in Canada, right here at Ontario. It seems that they want to do it near the falls. It wasn't said where, but…" 

"I've found some information as well. The Niagara falls-"

_Grumble_

"You sound hungry, Neechan. Let's go eat something downstairs. It's all alcohol here. We can't eat those," Heij explained, trying to sound like a real kid.

"Sure."

* * *

They went down to the restaurants and Heiji picked the best one. It was expensive, but he knew the BO would pay for it anyway since they would want them to find Pandora anyway. Besides, the more convenient they were, the easier they would find it. Very smart kid. 

"So… what have you found out about the Niagara falls?" Heiji asked, as he finished his soup.

"Well, it's divided into the Horseshoe Falls and the American Falls. The Horseshoe Falls drop is bigger. The cities of Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada and Niagara Falls, New York, USA are connected by three bridges: the Rainbow Bridge, just downriver from the Falls, which affords the closest view of the Falls and is open to non-commercial vehicle traffic and pedestrians; the Whirlpool Rapids Bridge, one mile (1.5 km) down from the Rainbow bridge and the oldest bridge over the Niagara river. The newest bridge, the Lewiston-Queenston Bridge, is located near the escarpment," she explained seriously.

"So it must mean that it may happen in one of those bridges. Hmm… what else did you find out?"

"Not much, that just some people tried to jump over the falls. Some survived, though, they were found in really far places from where they jumped. Others just… drowned and died. It actually depended on their position and state when they jumped in."

"That explains why one of the three gems are called, 'Life after Death,'" Heiji commented, acting as if a harbinger was about to come. As if something bad would happen.

"What are the names of the other gems?" Kazuha asked.

"Blue Whirlpool and Misty Gold Diamond."

"Any of those can be Pandora! When's the date that they'll be unraveled?"

"All on the same date, actually. Which is tomorrow. It's pretty weird, isn't it? I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Maybe because the decadent government would like to get their hands on it," Kazuha acted all annoyed. Heiji understood this though. She always hated corrupt politicians. More than anyone else did.

"Why don't we just enjoy for now. We can't do anything but wait for Shiho anyway. So… uh, tell me, Kazuha-neechan. Did you really… mean what you said about… cousin Heiji? That you… love him?" he started to change the topic, blushing madly.

Kazuha looked down, and hid her face with her bangs. "Yeah… I guess I do love him. He may be a really annoying, obnoxious and mystery geek, but… ever since I've met him, I've slowly gone from liking him to loving him," she smiled yet her eyes had an allusion of sadness. "I wish I could see him soon. He's always in detrimental happenings, and I have a bad feeling now. I hope nothing has happened to him, or happens to him."

Heiji stared at her caringly. The look wasn't as noncommittal like he usually does. He cared, and was so sorry for leaving her that way. Such a pang was inside his heart. The thought 'I shouldn't have left her this way' was kept in his mind. He couldn't take it away.

Abruptly, Shiho came from nowhere and just suddenly appeared. "Guys, I just found out, that the gems would be unraveled tonight, at midnight!"

"But it said it would be tomorrow, twelve noon," Heiji explained, his eyes widened, and him all shocked. Things never turn out the way he plans.

"Well, I just found out as I was spying by the people, that the ceremony tomorrow will be a fake. The real one's tonight! Only important people know about it. By important, I mean politicians," she said.

Kazuha stood up, obviously, with that changing her mood. "We have to prepare! I'll go get us spy outfits to steal it. We have no choice. They won't hand it to us."

"Kazuha, do you think that's the right thing to do?" Shiho asked.

"As I said, we have no choice," she repeated and went out the hotel and off to the nearest department store.

"What now, Hattori?" Shiho asked the kid just beside her.

Heiji shrugged as he sighed as well. "I need to become Heiji again. Can you do anything?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't have the capsules for the temporary cure for the Apoptoxin. But… if you really want to, then… there's one method you can do that Kudo had already done. It'll probably work with you too."

"Anything!" he sounded determined.

Shiho suddenly left him and went to their room. Heiji just followed, curious and clueless on what Shiho was about to do.

* * *

They entered the room and Shiho went to the area with a lot of alcoholic beverages. She took two enormous glasses and put a specific kind of alcohol in one of two. She next gave it to Heiji. "Drink this." 

Heiji did as said, yet didn't drink it immediately. He observed it for quite a while. "What will this do?" he asked.

"You'll become you again for a while if you drink it. Hurry, it's almost midnight, I don't really know how long it lasts, but you have to drink it now," Shiho explained.

Heiji gulped it down, drinking the whole glass. He didn't feel anything for the first few seconds, and was about to urge to say something about it. But when he was about to do so, the drink finally took effect and he felt such twinge in his heart. He held his chest in pain, in agony, and then knelt downward as he was about to change. Shiho just turned around and took the other glass and filled it with another kind of alcohol. She drank it as well in one gulp, and then closed her eyes and covered her ears after she did so. She couldn't bear the horror that was about to happen. Heiji was about to change, yes, but it wasn't as easy as it looked.

He finally screamed so hard that even though Shiho covered her ears, the noise taunted her. A tear slipped to her cheek.

Heiji awoke after a few minutes, and saw that he was in his original body. He saw Shiho, standing in front of him, looking at the opposite direction with her hands still in her ears. He also saw that he was bare naked.

Heiji went to the bathroom and took a bathrobe. He then addressed to Shiho, "It's okay already, I'm dressed and I'm fine."

She sighed. "Good, that's good." She next turned around. "Anyway, I'll go get you some decent clothes, wait here for a while. After that, let's get going." She afterwards left him all alone in the room.

* * *

It took her ten to fifteen minutes until she came back, however, Heiji waited patiently. He got dressed and both of them went to meet with Kazuha. 

Although, Heiji still found it weird to see Kazuha. He knew about her feelings, and didn't know how to act in front of her now. He stopped walking, as he caught sight of her. "You go ahead. I'll meet you two later. I have to do something. I can't face her now. I have to take a few minutes to do so," he suggested.

"Whatever. But promise me that, okay? Promise me you'll let her see you now," Shiho asked seriously.

Heiji sneered at her. "Touché huh? Yeah, yeah, I will. And don't worry. Your helping us out will pay off. Thanks. And don't worry about your current state. I'll find out how to help you with your love life someday. Though, it shouldn't be with Kudo, okay? He's Ran's already."

Shiho looked down, obviously hiding her blush. She did have feelings for Shinichi, and Heiji had finally proved it. "Just get going," she sounded exasperated.

Heiji waved a goodbye, and subsequently ran away.

Shiho just went to Kazuha and explained that Manford went somewhere to help with the whole deal they were there.

* * *

It was almost time for the unraveling of the gems and Kazuha and Shiho were at their stations, ready to steal the gems, to see if any of them had Pandora. However, they would return it anyway, if Pandora wasn't there. 

And there was five more minutes left till midnight. A few more minutes to wait.

Suddenly, behind Kazuha's back, came a man dressed in a casual outfit, with his signature white cap. He patted her back, and did it with a smile. Because of this, Kazuha got ready in her aikido stance and was about to pin the guy to the ground. That is, until she saw him.

She knew the guy, and it surprised her a lot that he was there. "He… He… Heiji!? Heiji?!" she stammered.

Heiji smirked. "Missed me too much, aho?"

Kazuha unexpectedly hugged him. "Is the trip with Kudo done already? I'm thinking that he's with Ran right now," she said softly.

Heiji blushed in cherry red. "Uh…" He also couldn't find the words to say anything.

Kazuha finally broke the hug after a while. "I was worried about you. Because, you told me you would be gone for quite a while."

"Actually, the case isn't done yet. Kudo and I parted for a while, and uh… I just saw you here and decided to help you out," he explained, rubbing his forefinger to his nose. "So, what's your deal 'zuha?"

"It's a long story, but by midnight, we have to steal the three gems near the Niagara falls, and see if there's another gem inside it. If not, we'll give it back," she explained.

"You steal now huh? Always knew you'll end up a criminal," he joked.

Kazuha shot him a death defying glare. This of course made Heiji a bit scared. "I was joking?" he tried to say.

Luckily, Kazuha sighed, showing that she wasn't angry. She too was just joking. "Yeah, I know you were," she answered with a smile. "But, we really have to get that. All we need is a distraction within two minutes," she suddenly became dead serious.

Heiji beamed. "I'm your guy."

"And we also need to know how we could get the three gems which are in three different places. They're at the different bridges that connect the falls. Shiho's near one of them already, the newest bridge, the Lewiston-Queenston Bridge, which is located near the escarpment."

"Well we're at the Rainbow Bridge, just downriver from the Falls, which gives the closest view of the Falls. So left is the Whirlpool Rapids Bridge, about one mile down from here and is also the oldest bridge over the Niagara river, right? I'll have that handled."

"You can't make it there in more than a minute, aho!" Kazuha said with half-moon eyes.

"Don't worry. Did something already. I fixed a trap so that the gem would be hidden, and only I could get it."

"Why help me, Heiji? And how did you know what we were doing before I told you?"

"I heard it from Manford. He sounded really worried about you, and that's why I'm helping. I can't see my little cousin like that," Heiji lied, blushing madly, yet, rubbed his nose again to hide it.

Kazuha smiled. "You may be an aho, but who would have known you're a great and loving cousin?"

She started all frustrated. "Anyway, help me out now here. I have no idea how to get the gem. Shiho seemed to have one, but she wouldn't tell me." Then she paused and cooled down. "But I guess, she's a pretty complex being, I can't really read her. I'm clueless."

From the other bridge where Shiho was, she just sneezed because of being talked about.

* * *

Going back to the Rainbow bridge with Heiji and Kazuha… 

"Do you have any string with you?" Heiji asked. "Tie this rock on it." He showed the said rock.

Kazuha got out a string from her pocket and took the rock. She tied the string on the rock. And by the time it was midnight, she laid the string down, which distracted everyone. A very stupid, simple idea, yet, it worked.

"Cool, Heiji! Who knew that would work? They're all distracted now!" Kazuha jeered.

"Good. Now, let's just pick the gem with a fishing pole," he started to say as he started to lay the fishing pole down.

After a few seconds, he got the gem from the hook of the fishing pole. He just had to reel it back.

"Good work, Heiji! Who knows, that may be what we're looking for and-oah!" Kazuha said, until she finally lost her balance. She was almost going to fall to the bottom of the bridge, or if not, to the strong falls. Luckily, Heiji gripped her, though dropping the fishing pole and gem. At least it wasn't what they were looking for, even if it broke. The gem immediately busted into pieces, unlike the real Pandora that was supposed to be really hard, to contain the other gem inside.

"Aho, don't you let go okay?!" Heiji called out to his bestfriend.

Kazuha started to cry like before. The whole 'cliff' incident at the Mermaid Case started to flash in front of her eyes. "But… I can't let us both fall!"

"Aho! Don't do this again! If you fall, then…" Heiji paused. He didn't want to say it, but it just came out. "If you fall then… I'll… I'll fall with you. I'll go after you, even if you die. I'll choose to die with you, aho!"

"Why?" Kazuha said, weak in tone and completely crying already.

"Why!? Aho! It's because I… I… I lo-"

Unexpectedly, Heiji's hand slipped from his grip to the top of the bridge and both of them fell. Not to the bottom of the bridge, but to the waves of the Niagara Falls…

* * *

People heard about the incident of the gem, and newscasters and media came right away. The government was screwed and was revealed of their dirty ways. Though, the important thing now, was to find the bodies of the two who tried to steal the gem. 

Shiho in due course found out about what happened after a while as well, since she already proved that the gem she got wasn't Pandora. She searched for both Heiji and Kazuha, but had no luck. Then she heard about the boy and the girl that fell to the falls. _"Could it be…THEM?" _

* * *

From the shore, a bit far away, two bodies were discovered, though, not the two bodies they were searching for before. One was one of the two, it was Kazuha's. The other one was of a little kid's. Apparently, Heiji came back in being a boy at the drowning. 

People surrounded them, and tried to get clear pictures of them, for the news or something, so that people could see their state in that happening, but as Kazuha woke up and saw them, the first thing that she had thought of was Heiji's safety. "Heiji-kun?!" she exclaimed, looking all around, seeing him not around.

Heiji woke up from the call of his name, and saw that he went back into being a child. He saw that Kazuha was saved as well. "Neechan, you're okay!" he said, hugging him. He found it weird, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

Kazuha looked seriously at the kid hugging her. "Where's Heiji!?" she cried out.

"He saved you. But uh… immediately left. He had to meet Kudo for their case already," he explained.

"That aho! Why did he have to leave me? And how did you get to the falls as well? You're soaked! And have his clothes! Even his cap again! What happened, Manford?" she questioned.

Heiji broke his hug to Kazuha and stepped back. "Why, huh? Uh… I was looking for you, Neechan, and Shiho-san as well. Demo… I fell. Fortunately for me… cousin Heiji rescued me too. Then he told me that he had to go, but left his clothes to warm me off from the cold water. Also, he told me that I should take care of you because you'll take care of me."

Kazuha cried even more. She then hugged the little Heiji that she thought really was his cousin Manford. "He's alive! He's alive! Thank God!" she said, though laughing happily.

Heiji was just left all surprised. She thought Kazuha would be angry. Instead, she's happy, even though he left her again. Now he knew what Ran felt and what Shinichi felt, based on the same experience.

By the corner, Shiho observed the two love birds. She made a very brief smile, then looked up to the stars in a sad emotion. _"I guess history repeats itself, whatever may happen. Well, that is, in these detectives' lives."_

* * *

After the whole incident. Heiji, Kazuha and Shiho went to look at the gem that was caught in Heiji's trap. They looked at it by the full moon, yet discovered that it wasn't Pandora as well. It wasn't in Canada. That means, they had to go somewhere else to find it.

* * *

_**A/N: So it's a crappy ending but… I especially love the chapter. Aw… HeijiXKazuha goodness! Next chap, what do you guys like? AokoKaito or ShinichiRan:D Please R&R guys! XD**_


	4. Of Gods And Rulers

_**So! Finally updated this! Anyway, I have a quota for the chapters already, which means I know how I'll end it and how I'll write the succeeding chapters. I promise to update this as fast as I can, though, my updates will depend on my free time. Anyway, this chap is about Kaito and Aoko and of course Hakuba, in ROME! :D Enjoy.**_

* * *

Finally, the airplane carrying Doctor Agasa, Kaito, Aoko and Hakuba landed on Rome, Italy after more than twenty hours. Before leaving the airplane, they asked the driver some questions first about the Black Organization, just like what Kazuha, Heiji and Shiho did when they reached Canada.

'I can't tell, I can't tell. They'll kill me!' was all he could say. The driver, looking as if someone was going to kill him, actually just repeated those words over and over.

Kaito felt eerie about it. He knew that the Organization was dangerous. Dead Dangerous. And the pilot's reaction just proved it. He was obviously terrified, traumatized even. They must have told him that something really bad will happen if he tells the others anything.

They just decided to leave the plane and start their search for Pandora. The sooner they find it, the better.

Aoko looked worried. "I've always wanted to go to Rome, but I never expected going here because our lives are in danger."

Kaito went to her left side and held her hand. "Don't worry, nee-chan, we'll find Pandora."

Hakuba obviously got jealous and held Aoko's right hand. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm around."

She smiled a bit and patted both of their heads. "Thank you, cuties. I'm definitely sure you won't let me down. But anyway we have to start our search now. Doctor Agasa, do you know where we could start to search?"

The doctor made a thinking pose and deeply thought for a minute or two. Tired of waiting for his response, Kaito saw a poster about gems.

"Look! There's going to be a Gem Treasure Hunt today!" Kaito pointed out as he walked towards it. The others approached the poster as well.

"It says that there would be clues to find the gems hidden around Rome. In each location of the gem would be the next clue. The starting point is at the Fountain of Trevi," Hakuba recited.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go there! Taxi!" Agasa said and immediately, a small yellow taxi stopped in front of them. The four of them entered as soon as the door was open. When they got inside, even with only two adults and 2 kids, the space inside was rather minimal.

"What in the world is this car!" Kaito complained as Hakuba's butt was pushing him almost out of his seat. "And you," he directed his attention to Hakuba. "Sit properly!"

The two eyed each other competitively then sparks started to come out of their eyes, fighting each other's sparks like a duel to the death.

Suddenly, Aoko carried Kaito and placed him on his lap. "There. Just sit here, Maurice so that you won't bother Anthony."

Kaito blushed and couldn't utter a word. Just to be lifted by Aoko was embarrassing enough. But to be placed on her lap like a little kid was too awkward for him. Even if he was a little kid.

Hakuba in the other hand stayed silent too. He was jealous that Aoko would pick him to sit on his lap instead of him.

* * *

The cab finally reached the Fountain of Trevi and the four exited the taxi. As soon as they got out, they were astonished. The fountain was definitely a sight to behold.

"Wow! I can't believe how beautiful the fountain is! I've always heard about it in history class, or in the news, but I never expected for it to be so grand," Aoko excitingly said and rushed to the fountain.

"It truly is a marvel. The artistry of the sculptures is incomparable to anything I've seen," Doctor Agasa commented as he and the two boys followed Aoko.

"As much as how the place is so beautiful, Aoko-neechan, we have to find where the gem treasure hunt starts," Hakuba explained.

"Oh yea. You're right. Sorry about that Anthony," she said with a sweat drop.

It wasn't hard to figure out what to do next. A multitude of people where in front a stage just near the fountain and someone was just announcing the details of the treasure hunt.

"Buon giorno everyone and welcome to the Fountain of Trevi, the starting point for our Gem Treasure Hunt! Now, the rules are simple. There would be scattered clues all over Rome and you must decipher all of the clues in order to reach the final real gem. When you encounter the gem, you will win 100,000 euro, a buffet dinner in Rome's finest restaurant and a chance to be on camera and meet the prime minister as he unravels the newest big gem Rome is to be proud of!"

The crowd cheers on.

"Now, for the first step of the race, here is the riddle," the speaker then took a piece of paper and read it. _"The Fountain of Trevi, Neptune, god of sea. He tossed a coin, received a toil. That is where you must be."_

The crowd became quiet and began to think. Afterwards, one guy thought of an idea and went in the fountain to get some coins. He figured that a coin would give the next clue. However, some police officers stopped him. "We're sorry, but even with the gem treasure hunt, people aren't allowed in the fountain. Only coins."

"Oh no," gasped Aoko.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Agasa asked.

"With these many people, can we actually get the prize? Besides, who are we to find it? It's not like we have Hakuba, my great friend detective with us."

Anthony gave a proud stance and mocked Kaito as if saying _"Ha! I'm who she remembers in times of crisis, not you!"_

"Or even Kaito, my best friend would do. He's a great magician, so maybe he could divert everybody else's attention as we find the clue."

Kaito dropped a sweat. When it comes to riddles and games, Aoko only remembered her second? Oh well. That couldn't be helped. She didn't know he was Kaitou Kid anyway.

Then, Agasa gave a cough, to signal to the two kids he had a proposal. "I know of a way to turn you two back to adults temporarily, but it'll take some time and some wine. Although, if you think you're up to the task, we can use that method on another place since the treasure hunt can't wait."

"Don't worry, doctor. We don't need that for now. Let's just pretend to be capable enough as we are. We can't lose precious time. Besides, if any of us have an answer to intellectual for a kid, we can always count on you to tell it to Aoko," Kaito explained.

"That's true. Okay…. So… figured out the meaning of the riddle?"

Hakuba had a serious face and then finally was enlightened. "That's it! The guy who went in the fountain wasn't totally wrong. We are actually looking for a coin. But the catch is we can't go in the fountain. Now, think carefully, where would the coin be located as said by the riddle?"

"In the direction where Neptune could have tossed sit!" Kaito almost screamed if it weren't for Hakuba who covered his mouth with his hand.

Hakuba scolded him with a whisper, "Shh! This is a competition. We can't let the others know where it is."

Hakuba let go of his grip and Kaito sighed. "That's true. Anyway, how do we get the coin?"

"You see that sparkly coin over there?" Hakuba pointed out. "It's pretty much of a stand out and fits the location. All we need to do is get that coin."

"But how do we do that? If we use a long rod or something similar, the others would surely get the answer of the clue."

"We need a diversion then. Doctor Agasa, jump up the fountain by the other side and distract the police. We'll get the coin for the next clue then let's make a run for it."

Agasa pointed at himself. "Why me?"

"You need the diet anyway. Now go!" Kaito said and pushed him to the other side. Agasa hesitated a bit but of course, knowing the risk at stake, did as he was told. The plan was carried on and the police officers were distracted by the doctor who kept running all over the place, making a ruckus.

As everyone else was busy, Kaito and Hakuba went in the fountain and took one of the very few stand-out coins. They immediately, went up the fountain and met with Aoko.

"What are you two doing, they don't allow us to go in!" she scolded them both.

"But Doctor Agasa said there's no way to get the clue but by doing this. He even made himself a diversion so we could get the answer to the clue," Kaito explained, trying to make himself cute and irresistible.

Aoko could just sigh. "Fine. So, you've gotten that coin what now?"

The coin seemed to be made of aluminum foil and had something inside of it. Kaito removed the aluminum wrapping and revealed a piece of paper. He then read it out loud. _"Water to wisdom you must go." _

"Wait that's it! What kind of riddle is that?" Aoko complained. Because of this, some other contestants that saw what the two kids did decided to look for coins in the unguarded fountain as well.

"Oh no, let's go!" Hakuba and Kaito said in unison and pulled Aoko away from the fountain. They then saw a taxi and went in it.

"To the Pantheon please sir!" Hakuba commanded.

"Wait, you know the answer already? Wow! But what about Doctor Agasa?" Aoko asked.

The doctor saw the cab and ran to it. When he was in a close distance, Kaito opened the door and the doctor jumped in. After he was inside, they instructed the taxi driver to drive as fast as he could.

"That was close. I think I lost a lot of calories from running from those officers. So, where are we headed off this time?" Agasa asked.

"To the Pantheon. The riddle said 'Water to wisdom you must go.' Water was clearly the fountain of Trevi since Neptune was there. Wisdom in the other hand was meaning Athena, so we have to go to Pantheon, since it's a trick the facilitator used since Athena can actually be found in Parthenon. But since we're not in Greece but in Rome, they specifically made it that way to confuse us," Hakuba explained.

"Wow, that's pretty smart. I never would have guessed that. How did you know that, Anthony?" Aoko asked him all surprised.

He panicked and sweated all over. What he just said wasn't common knowledge for a kid.

"Oh, we just learned that recently at school, right Haku…Anthony?" Kaito tried to cover up.

Hakuba could just nod. He owed Kaito one for that.

* * *

They reached the Pantheon and entered it immediately. Next problem now was to find the clue.

"This place is big as well. Where in the world could they hide the clue?"

"Somewhere in Minerva or Athena's statue of course! Come on let's go!" Hakuba said and pulled her. Kaito was also pulling her in the direction of the statue.

Aoko could just wonder how these kids were so smart.

When they got to the statue, they saw a piece of paper inserted at the ornamented sandal of the right foot of Athena. As they took the piece of paper and opened it, a small amethyst stone was revealed inside.

"_It is important to gain knowledge, but it is more important to have faith." _

Kaito and Hakuba looked at each other and pulled Aoko again. "Let's go!" Agasa just followed them as fast as he could.

As they reached the entrance of the Pantheon, Agasa started to suggest something before running out of breath and falling down on his knees. "I think we should have hired that taxi driver the whole day. It's quite possible that we would be going to different place in Rome for quite some time."

Aoko went to the doctor's aid and helped him up. "He's right. Oh! There's a taxi, come on!"

They all then went in and did as told as they went on their way to the Arch of Constantine.

* * *

After leaving the cab though asking the driver to wait for them, Aoko couldn't help anymore but wonder how two kids could easily figure out the answer to the riddles. "Maurice, Anthony, listen here… as much as I'm amazed how you two could figure out the next locations, can you explain why you know this is the place we should go next? Have you both been to Rome at some point?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Aoko didn't like not having a clue at all.

"The clue said it is important to gain knowledge, but it is more important to have faith. We're in the Arch of Constantine because Constantine the Great was the first Roman emperor who converted into Christianity," Kaito explained.

"But why would we come here when Rome has so many churches? How do you know that faith portrays to Constantine specifically?" Aoko asked, still annoyed.

"The other places would be too broad to be an answer. If we talk about Christianity and Rome, the first person to be thought of is Constantine."

Aoko pouted. "I can't believe two kids are way smarter than me."

The two sweat dropped. She was on to them. She was acting suspicious already. They had to assure her that they were just normal kids.

"Well uh… I'm Hakuba's cousin, right? You do know he's really smart and great with deduction? I'm like his apprentice," Hakuba tried to lie.

Aoko thought for a while. "I guess that makes sense… but what about Maurice? He's Kaito's cousin but…"

"Kaito's also good we deduction, neechan. After magic, he taught me the ways of deduction!" Kaito explained.

Aoko nodded and just tried to accept the reason. It was no time to doubt each other. They had to find the next clue.

The four went around the Arch of Constantine, trying to look for the clue. When they saw a sparkling ruby in one of the cracks because of the reflection of the sun, they decided to reach for the ruby. Only problem was getting it since the arch had a gate surrounding it and nobody was allowed to enter that day.

"So what do we do now? We can't reach the clue with our bare hands!" Aoko exclaimed.

"We need a long stick to get the paper. Luckily, I have what we need!" Kaito said then took one of his Kaitou Kid gadgets, a pen when pressed, extends. The tip of the pen even becomes a hand so that it could grasp something from far distances.

In a matter of seconds, he got the next clue. Upon holding it, they noticed that it was actually a box. They opened it and found a piece of paper.

"_Go next door and open the trap door."_

"That might be the easiest clue of them all, let's go walk to the Colosseum!" Kaito said then pulled Aoko. Hakuba pulled her other hand as well.

However, this time, she remained still. She became silent and was just looking at the ground with her hair blocking her face.

"Neechan? Are you okay?" Hakuba asked.

"…that was Kaitou Kid's gadget. He used that on my father on a heist," she seriously said, her voice sounding in a monotone.

Kaito sweated a lot. It was careless for him to show Aoko that gadget. Of all the gadgets of Kaitou Kid, she would totally remember that one because he used that to wedgie her father on a flag pole. It was just an innocent prank but she didn't really take it well.

"…uh, this?" he asked then retracted it back to its pen state. "Uh… the reason I have this is uh…"

"I actually invented that contraption, Aoko," Doctor Agasa cut off.

"You did?" Aoko asked all perplexed.

"…my initial blueprint for the gadget was stolen. I'm assuming it was done by Kaitou Kid or anyone who would like to help him… Anyway, Maurice has one because I wanted him to try it out, since Conan isn't around for it."

"Conan?"

"He's a boy. A friend."

"A boy…friend?" Aoko asked in utter disturbance.

"Yes, a boy friend!" Agasa answered happily and with no malicious intent. He just thought he was getting away the lie.

Aoko could just sweat drop. "I never knew those were your type, Doctor…"

Agasa finally realized what he said. "Wait, what? NO! I didn't mean it like that! He's just a friend! I have other kids who are my friends! Girls and boys! I'm not what you think I am!"

Aoko sighed of relief. "Okay then."

"Anyway, come on guys, let's go to the Colosseum!" Kaito said with a sigh.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, they finally reached the place. They paid the entrance fee and went in.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Aoko said in bewilderment.

"It certainly is. Although… this place is so big. The biggest destination we've been so far. Where do we find the next clue? How can we find the trap door the riddle was talking about?" Agasa asked.

"The trap door would be here at the lowest part of the Colloseum, by the middle area since that's where they used to put the trap doors for the gladiators in the olden times," Hakuba explained.

They all went to the middle and began to knock or kick the surface of the ground, trying to find a hollow surface.

Finally, Aoko found a hollow spot and kicked the sand covering it. She saw a door and opened it. Revealed was a skeleton of a gladiator. She screamed upon seeing it then hugged Kaito as tight as she can.

Kaito just blushed immensely.

Hakuba, in the other hand who was really jealous but was in the right mind, took a golden coin from one of the eye sockets of the skeleton. Behind the coin was a piece of paper. He then opened it.

"_Roots of the empires come from the earth. Come visit the dead revered."_

"Oh no," Hakuba remarked.

"What's wrong, you don't know where the next place is?" Aoko asked.

"No. I know exactly where it is. But you wouldn't like the place."

"Why not?"

"It's the Mausoleum of Augustus."

"A tomb, oh my."

"I don't think there are any bodies there anyway. I'm not even sure if it's open to tourists anymore. But from what I've heard… it's at the other side of Rome."

* * *

The car trip was definitely a long one. Especially with the crowded streets of Rome, they reached the Mausoleum of Augustus in a span of two and a half hours and by that time, the sun was near to set.

"Oh no, it's almost getting dark! And of all places, we're in a Mausoleum!" Aoko began to panic.

"Don't worry neechan, I'm here to protect you," Kaito said and held her hand.

"Don't forget about me!" Hakuba said and took her other hand.

Aoko hugged the two so she would calm down a bit. After a while, she realized something and snapped.

"Wait a minute! Why aren't you two scared? You're kids! We're in a Mausoleum! What is wrong with you two?"

"We're boys. We don't get scared," Kaito explained.

Aoko then pinched his cheek and gave him a kiss. She did the same to Hakuba. "You two are odd kids, you know that? But thank you for being my guardians. Now, if you're scared, I'm here for you two as well."

The two just blushed and could just nod out of embarrassment.

"Anyway, looks like we don't have to search much. The facilitators didn't really put much effort in hiding the clue. We don't even have to go in. It's just by the gate," Agasa said and got the clue a sapphire ring with a small piece of paper knotted around it.

He opened it and read it. _"No one can escape death. Although one can be buried under one's own tall goodness and live forever." _

"This is a tricky one…" Hakuba started. "One cannot escape death, so that means, our next location has a dead body. One can even be buried under one's own tall goodness, that means the body is buried under something he has done. But what is it?"

Kaito took out the map and started to look at the landmarks. "Hmmm… lemme see. What places haven't we gone to yet? The Catacombs? But they're so many! How do we know which catacomb we're gonna visit? And everyone has done good at least once, right? I mean we can rule out Nero, Caligula and a few others but still we can't pinpoint a person."

"Something is off… what does the riddle mean by tall goodness?" Hakuba asked.

"Maybe the place is tall?" Aoko explained.

"…I think you're right! Look here you guys!" Kaito said and pointed on a tall pedestal on the map.

"Trajan's Column of course! Trajan's remains most probably are buried under there! Let's go!"

* * *

The trip to Trajan's Column reached another hour, since it was located just near where the treasure hunt started, the Fountain of Trevi.

Upon entering the Column, they then saw that it wasn't only a big statue but an actual building. It had a spiral stairway that led to the top of the column. After searching outside the building and failing to find the clue, the four decided to go inside and climb up the column to find the next clue.

When they've reached the top, all they could see was a statue pointing somewhere. There was no sign of a paper or clue anywhere.

"You think we got the wrong location?" Aoko asked.

"No, this is the right location. There can't be any other place for the riddle. The only question is where's the clue," Hakuba said as he searched over and over.

"What if this time the clue isn't written on paper? Another trick perhaps?" Kaito asked.

"Then this is the end? The gem is here?" Agasa asked.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling that we're not done yet. Don't you find it weird that no facilitator is here? This can't be the place of the gem," Hakuba explained.

"…wait. Maybe, just maybe… Look at the statue! It has a pendant of an emerald! And more importantly, it's pointing somewhere!" Kaito hypothesized then tried to remove the emerald. It was removed immediately after he pulled it. It seemed that it didn't belong to the statue in the first place.

"Wow. Anyway, where is it pointing?" Aoko asked.

They all looked and saw the world-reknown Vatican City at a far distance.

"That's it! The statue is St. Peter! It's pointing to St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City!" Hakuba said and off they all went down the Column and off to Vatican City.

* * *

The ride to the Vatican City took longer than their trip to the Mausoleum. With heavy traffic in the evening, they reached St. Peter's Basilica in five hours.

"I can't believe how long that ride took! Now, let's go find that gem!" Aoko said and tried to enter the gates of the Vatican City, only to be halted by the guards.

"Only those of holy power may pass by the gates of the Vatican City," the guard explained.

Agasa then took all the clues and gems they got from the treasure hunt from his pocket. "Would these give us holy power?" he asked as he showed it to the guard.

The guard nodded. "You have found the holy items of the Gem Treasure Hunt. Let me verify if they are all true and I shall let you pass."

Agasa was about to hand him the items but was suddenly stopped by Kaito.

"Wait, Doctor Agasa! This might be a trick! Pandora may actually be one of the items. We don't really know. It won't hurt to check each item. If we see a gem inside of each gem under the light of the moon then we might have just found it! We might not necessarily need to win the Treasure Hunt!"

"You may have a point. Here, Maurice," Agasa said and gave him the items.

Kaito took each item and checked it under the light of the moon. He checked the emerald pendant from Trajan's column, the sapphire ring from the Mausoleum of Augustus, the golden coin from the Collosseum, the ruby box from the Arch of Constantine, the amethyst stone from Pantheon and even the aluminum foil coin from the Fountain of Trevi.

But none of them revealed a gem inside of it.

Kaito sighed out of exasperation. "I guess we should give these to the guard and enter."

They did so and entered the Basilica to find what they have been looking for the whole day.

In the middle of the exquisitely elaborate building, they saw a number of priests and facilitators. This was it. The gem was definitely here! It was displayed on the altar.

However, as Kaito was about to touch the gem, he was stopped by an archbishop. "Wait, little boy. Before one is worthy enough to win the prize, one must speak of only the truth. Can you do that?"

He turned to the others and looked at Aoko straight at the eye. "…of course."

"Very well then. Do you have anything to confess to your friends here? Once you are free of a guilty conscience, only then can you be proclaimed the winner of the Gem Treasure Hunt. Of course, we would be able to know if you are lying or not so no use to trick us. You are before the eyes of God."

Kaito looked down for a while. All he had to do to achieve the gem was tell Aoko that he actually was Kaito and Kaitou Kid? He never expected it to happen this way.

"Father… I agree to your terms. But may I ask for a few minutes to confess in front that girl what needs to be confessed?"

"Certainly. Take your time. But don't be too long. After all, it still is a contest."

Kaito descended from the stairs and went to Aoko. "I have to talk to you nee-chan," he said then pulled her to a corner.

"Listen, nee-chan. We can only win the gem if I speak of only the truth to you."

"The truth? Wait, what's going on here?" Aoko asked all confused.

"I'm telling you that I haven't been completely honest with you… Aoko."

"Aoko? Maurice, what's the matter with you?"

Kaito clasped her hands. "Promise me you won't hate me whatever I say, Aoko."

"You're sounding a bit mature for your age, Maurice. What's the matter?"

"Just promise me, please?"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

Kaito took a deep breath and close his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them and looked at Aoko with those serious eyes.

"Aoko… I'm Kaito. Kaito Kuroba, your best friend."

"Don't joke with me Maurice, you're a little kid. You're Kaito's cousin."

"No. I'm really Kaito. Maurice is just a name I made up because I didn't want you to see me like this-all small and vulnerable. I was shrunk by the same organization forcing us to find Pandora."

"This can't be. Prove to me that you are Kaito…Don't joke with me Maurice! You know how much I love him and how much I miss him. This isn't a nice joke you're pulling off," she started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry now. Okay uh… a few years ago, on your birthday, you thought I wouldn't be able to make it to your birthday, even though I promised. Then I called you. I called you to look out the window to see your present. And it made you happy. The message at the building and the fireworks worked to make you happy."

Aoko fell down to her knees. "…no one knows that Kaito did that," she then looked at him, still crying. "Are you really Kaito?"

Kaito moved towards her and wiped off her tears with his handkerchief. "It is me. I'm sorry you had to know this way. I didn't want you to see me this way. I don't know if you'll accept me."

Aoko hugged him tightly. "Baka! Do you know how worried I was for you! Why did you have to leave me and not tell me where you were going! Why didn't you tell me immediately that you shrunk!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Aoko. I just… didn't want to hurt you. I know you'd worry too that I came to be like this. But I'm sure I must tell you now. I'm so sorry."

Aoko's tears still kept on going.

Kaito wiped them. "Don't cry anymore, okay? And uh… there's one more thing I have to tell you…"

Aoko broke her grip of their hugged and eyed him seriously. "What is it Kaito? You know you could tell me anything."

He sighed then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't be angry okay?"

"Okay," she said, still wiping off the tears that were sliding by her face.

"Aoko… I am Kaitou Kid."

Aoko's face froze. She didn't know what to feel anymore.

"Aoko? Aoko?" Kaito asked then shook her. "Aoko, say something."

She continued on crying. "Kaito, you baka! Why didn't you tell that even earlier! You were the one making my dad a laughing stock! You were the reason why he was always frustrated? And yet you didn't even tell me!"

"Aoko, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you I was Kaitou Kid. I had to protect his image. You see, my dad, Kuroba Toichi was the original Kaitou Kid. He was killed by this wretched organization who just wanted Pandora for themselves. Now that I've known the truth, I swore to find Pandora and make those people pay."

"You could have told me that, Kaito. Don't you trust me?"

"I do, of course. I trust you a lot. But I don't want you in this mess. I wanted to protect you so that's why I didn't tell you. If the Organization knew that you know my real identity, they would use you against me and you would be in danger. In the end, I guess you still are in danger, and it's still because of me. I wasn't good enough to keep you safe. I'm so sorry, Aoko."

Aoko slapped him. "Baka! I can take care of myself, you know! I'm not that useless. And I would never want you to suffer just for me."

"I know that. But I had to do so. It's because I…" Kaito then resisted on what he was about to say. It wasn't really in his initial plan, then again, it would be lying if he didn't blurt out the last confession he had in himself.

"You what? Spill it Kaito! I'm tired of your secrets!"

"I… I love you, Aoko. That's why I did all of these things, hid all these secrets, and pretended to be someone I'm not. I am madly in love with you, Aoko."

Aoko stopped crying and wiped her remaining tears. She then smiled. "I love you too, Kaito you baka," she said then kissed him.

When the kiss broke, Aoko started to speak. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Kaito made a thinking pose. "Oh, Anthony's Hakuba by the way… I guess that's it."

Aoko looked at Hakuba from a distance. "He got shrunk too!"

"Yes, sadly. Anyway, now that things are out of the open, I have to get the gem now, to end things once and for all," Kaito said then kissed Aoko on the lips and afterwards ran to the archbishop.

He faced him in full confidence and said, "I am free of guilt and my conscience is free. Please give me the gem."

"You are truly a great young lad. Here," he said and handed it to him.

As the night sky's moon was still clear and bright, Kaito positioned the gem to the moon's light and tried to see if the gem was a doublet.

The white diamond sparkled beautifully, however that was all there was to it. No other gem was found inside.

Kaito frowned then gave the archbishop the gem. "Thank you, kind sir."

"Ah, was this not what you were looking for? I'm sorry to hear that, my boy. However, you still did win a buffet dinner with your friends, 100,000 euros and a chance to meet the prime minister in the unraveling of this beautiful diamond!" a facilitator came out of nowhere. "As an additional honor, you get to name the gem."

Kaito just smiled. "False Truth."

And with that, Aoko, Agasa and Hakuba could just pity Kaito who had to endure all that confession for nothing. It was definitely hard for him to finally reveal the truth, but it was sad that it was in vain. Then again, maybe it was for the best. That Aoko knew this early already who Kaito really was. And at least, she knew that he was actually by his side all along. Now, their relationship has strengthened and they're even more ready to face trials and search for the real Pandora to finally defeat the Organization.

* * *

_**A/N: There you go! This chapter was definitely a hard one to write. Since I had to research on the different facts and landmarks of Rome. Although, I got to admit, it was really fun writing this chapter. I got to learn different sort of things about Rome and I even got to write again! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Thank you in advance!**_


End file.
